This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Computational Systems Biology Core builds high-performance computing infrastructure for modeling and simulation of biological systems, live cell imaging, and protein biomarker research. This infrastructure enables the integration and processing of the enormous amount of data generated in studying complex biological interactions and as such it is a key component for advancing basic and translational health research at UTSA. The Core builds upon the well-established computing infrastructure of the Computational Biology Initiative (CBI) and it seeds the creation of a high performance computing center at UTSA. The Computational Systems Biology Core is a unique facility that provides central computational support through state-of-the-art computational facilities and expertise for existing and future UTSA faculty and their students. The Specific Aims have not changed.